Image stabilization is important to image sensor technologies because it enhances final image quality. Image sensor movement during image capture sometimes distorts final image(s) as a result of the subject matter in the captured frame(s) changing during exposure. In still cameras, movement during image acquisition is particularly problematic at slow shutter speeds or when using lenses with a long focal length. In video cameras, camera shake can cause a noticeable frame-to-frame wiggle in the recorded images. To combat this problem many physical and electronic methods have been employed. Examples of such methods include the use of mechanical camera stability equipment, microelectronic sensors/actuators, and hardware/software to electronically correct images. Sometimes, electronic image stabilization is performed by (1) taking a much larger image than needed during the exposure period, (2) sending the image to the image sensor processor, and (3) cropping the captured frames to a smaller size using the image sensor processor. By doing this, the image sensor will likely retain the intended image in its field of view during acquisition and will be able to crop out differences between each frame. However, sending such large images to the image sensor processor may result in wasted bandwidth usage since much of the image is ultimately removed. Hence, reducing the bandwidth load on the image sensor processor would be desirable.